Time of Day
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Bella's family, Cullen or otherwise have been destroyed by Victoria and her newborn army. In attempt to change what has been done, Edward sends Bella back to the past. With her knowledge of the future will she be able to change things before its too late?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I had this in a dream. I swear it was weird!**

Preface

He sent me back in time. It was hell…I know I've cursed, it's not me. But, what do you say when the flame-headed demon kills the people you love. Charlie, Renee, Angela, Ben, Jake, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. He sends me back to fix it because vampires aren't allowed through the gates of time.

They live in the now. But I have to sacrifice my life and he's reluctant to let me go. I die in this time and go back but I promise him that I'll find him again…I think.

Because of me everyone I loved was dead and I had vowed to the survivors that I would get them back. I would find Alice's other half. I would find Carlisle's other half. I would help the beautiful Rosalie who had pleaded with me to go through with this to get back the love of her life.

And I would do it willingly.


	2. Second Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Some dialogue isn't mine.**

Second Sight

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I woke up from another terrifying dream from my future. I popped from my bed breathing hard and looked around. This wasn't my room…oh, right. I was in Phoenix. Renee came rushing in, looking completely worried.

"Oh, honey! You had that dream again. Whose this Edward person you always scream for?" she asked, once again. It was beginning to be very boring when she asked that. She was curious but didn't she know the saying curiosity killed the cat? I guess I shouldn't speak ill of my mother when she's only trying to help.

"It's too hard to explain, Mom. I…I'm finished packing. When is my flight?" I asked. Living two weeks in the past away from Edward was killing me. It hurt so much and I was eager to leave.

"It's…in a few hours. I think 9" she said. I looked at the clock. 7:30. Great!

"Mom! I should've been ready by now. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. She smiled a little absentmindedly.

"I was with Phil and…" she said. I cut her off, shaking my head.

"It's okay, Mom. No need to continue. I'll just take a really quick shower" I promised. She nodded as I picked up my toiletries that my mother insisted that I leave her in the city of sun. Not that they were staying here long anyway. I went through my shower, quickly, only wanting to see Edward again. I don't know how this would work but it'd have to.

I already knew everything, everything. How he is was a vampire. He didn't think he had a soul and I'd use it to my advantage. I would let him leave me. It was only right. I would make sure Victoria lived but I'd give my insight. It was important that everything was kept to my timeline except for minor changes. I would get to spend more time with Edward and I knew how he would react to me.

I stepped out of the shower and put on my favorite shirt, a sleeveless white eyelet lace shirt. It was my parting gift to Phoenix and I held my carry-on item, a parka. In the year I had spent in Forks I had gotten used to the constant rain and the absent sun. In actuality…I missed it just but nowhere how much I missed him.

"Time for me to go" I said, as we arrived at the airport. Renee looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Bella…you don't have to do this" she reminded me for what was the two thousandth time if I counted the last time I had left Phoenix.

"I _want _to go. I have to" I said. This time I wasn't lying. Not at all. I wanted to go with all my life. Tomorrow, I would see Edward and the beginning of my existence would begin. My life, my love, and my ring I was going to get back and I'd make sure the flame headed woman who ruined my life was gone.

"Tell Charlie I said hi" she said. I nodded.

"I will."

"I'll see you soon. You can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me" she insisted. I smiled softly and nodded. She seemed surprised that I was smiling. She had expected me to be sad to leave Phoenix. Well, that was how I was acting before but due to the missing of some very special people in my life…the undead.

"Don't worry about me. I have very important people there that will always look after me. I promise you. I love you, Mom" I said. She nodded and shook her head slowly.

"You don't know anyone there. Oh Bella, can you see the future?" she asked, laughing. I laughed along with her.

"No…but my best friend can. I'll explain everything one day, Mom. Goodbye" I said. I walked through my gate and it wasn't long until I was due on the plane. As I stepped on I didn't say goodbye to Phoenix, sorrowfully. I was feeling as bright as the sun. Forks was my home and it always would be. I wanted to look at that amazing glass structure again. I wanted to lie in that gold bed in the room where I was proposed to and accepted. I wanted my family again and I would get them back.

"Goodbye, Phoenix. Hello, home" I whispered to myself as I drifted to sleep on the plane. I arrived in Port Angeles in no time. I all but rushed off the plane and slid on the parka. I knew it would be raining. I knew everything and it felt good to know things Alice didn't at the moment. But I thought about her with all my might, hoping to spark a vision and I had a feeling that I did.

"Hi, Dad!" I said as soon as I had seen Charlie. I gave him a tight hug. He was the first to had fallen in the war of the supernatural. Victoria had killed him personally. I hadn't been in the house and she wouldn't have wanted to kill me either. She had left a note. She wanted me to suffer. To suffer…she would suffer this time.

"It's good to see you, Bells…whoa, you've gotten big. How's Renee?" he asked, incredulous at my enthusiasm. He too had thought I wasn't going here by choice.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad. She didn't want me to go but I needed to come here. There are people I need to meet…people that I need to love. My family is here" I said, ominously. He looked at me surprised but shrugged it off. We got in the police cruiser and made small talk about Phoenix. He was curious as he had spent his whole life here. This was where I wanted to spend my whole life. It would be impossible once I became a vampire however.

I had a few bags since I knew that Alice would buy me a whole wardrobe anyway. I didn't mind. She hadn't bought anything in the week when Jasper had been killed. She had been picking us off one by one. It had been hard to kill Jasper though. She had three other people with her, Alice had determined. She blamed herself at the time because she didn't see it.

"I've always wanted a car…or a truck" I prompted. Charlie looked up surprised and smiled, successfully.

"I found one for you, really cheap" Charlie said. Because of Edward I was able to determine what kind of cars things were. That would be good when trying to get close to Rosalie. I was a woman on a mission.

"What kind of car?" I asked. He grinned at my enthusiasm.

"It's a truck and it's a Chevy" he said. I nodded, happily and bit my lip to prevent me crying out from joy.

"That's good. Who'd you get it from? I bet you got it from Billy" I said, slyly. He smiled and nodded.

"He's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell it to me real cheap" he said. I nodded.

"Since Billy bought it I bet it's a used car. What year is it?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"You seem to know a lot…curious. It's probably late sixties, early fifties. The thing runs great" he said. I grinned, reminded of what I had used to call it in my mind. _The thing_…that truck was a beautiful one. Too bad I'd have to give it up to become a vampire and get a crazy expensive one. This time I wouldn't complain but I'd be myself.

"How cheap is cheap, Dad?" I asked. He made a face as if he were guilty. Oh well…

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a home-coming gift" Charlie said, hopefully. I gave him a bright smile. He looked at me more relaxed.

Free!

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I would've bought it. But…thanks."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." That made me grin and he looked at me surprised. When I went to Forks before I never smiled.

"I am going to be happy. My family's here…not only you but other people. People that I love dearly. That's really nice, Dad. I really appreciate it." He turned a pink, embarrassed at my heartfelt confession. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I know it wasn't in character but some things change you and appreciated love a lot more than I did before it was all taken away from me. Jasper had even loved me as a sister and I loved him as a brother.

"Well, you're welcome" he murmured as we entered Forks. I looked around and took in the green. That's my new favorite color, I realized. Instead of brown when Edward interrogated me, I'd say green. Green was beautiful.

But it still caught me as strange for everything to be covered in green, even the houses and air. Like I felt the first time, it was still an alien planet. But it was _my _alien planet.

"Wow, Dad, I love it!" I said, the moment I saw my faded red truck. My truck! My truck! I'd hyperventilate when I saw Alice tomorrow, happy.

"I'm glad you like it" Charlie said, gruffly, once again embarrassed by my thanks. He'd need to learn to get over that one. I'd be saying thank you a lot over the next year. I carried my stairs up by myself and I wished Edward were there to help me, to sleep next to me. I'd have nightmares until he did.

That night I dreamed of him again. But I didn't scream…this would be the day. I rushed through my clothes, throwing on that dark blue shirt that I knew he like and my jeans. I slipped downstairs where Charlie sat.

"Dad…I'm not hungry. I'll just be going" I said. Before he could say anything I was out the door and in my truck. There was a trick to turning it on that Charlie had taught me last time but I think I'm able to do this by myself. The day passed and I met with Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Eric. It was lunch.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking at Edward. Jessica snorted, quietly. I had always known that she resented me. Edward's eyes flickered to look at me and I didn't drop my gaze. I held my face high even though I had a light flush. He looked at me in surprise and _he _was the first one to drop my gaze. I knew he was still looking at me through Jessica's eyes and I gave him a smile. He jolted and I looked down, in triumph.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. I smiled, accomplished at my future husband.

He was picking at the bagel on his tray. He wasn't eating and he looked like he needed to go hunting. I'd tease him about that in Biology when he would cringe away from me. This would be oh so fun!

"They are very good looking" I noted. She giggled loudly and I could tell Rosalie was glaring at her though she said nothing. She was raped…I could understand her bitterness.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed. I did as well. "They're all _together_ though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Well, I didn't see what the problem was with that.

"That's not a problem is it?" I asked, surprising myself. I was a little more outspoken than I was supposed to be. Jessica was taken aback. I looked down and blushed. She relaxed more.

"No…" she whispered. I shook off my blush and turned back to her.

"Which one are the Cullens? They don't look related" I asked. She brightened even more.

"Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children" Jessica said. I nodded and looked at them. Alice turned as she felt my stage and eyes widened. She turned to Edward and if I didn't know their secret I wouldn't have caught that they were speaking to each other. No one else could see it.

"They're too old to be foster children" I said. And it seems I was the only human who knew that they were much older than they looked. I had comfort in knowing their secret.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen sine they were eight. She's their aunt I think" she gossiped. I nodded, barely paying attention. I knew all of this.

"Which one is the boy with reddish bronze hair?" I asked, skipping the rest of the conversation. She giggled and grinned.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" she scoffed. I rolled my eyes and got up as the bell rang. Time for Biology. I walked in careful not trip over anything and I almost looked graceful. Note I said almost. As I made my way down the aisle I tripped over the same book I had tripped over last time…some things don't change with time I suppose.

I looked around and saw Edward. He looked hostile, furious and I didn't drop his gaze. I walked over and sat next to him, confident.

"Hello" I said, brightly. He glared at me, not saying a word. I didn't expect him to anyway but it would've been nice. I had missed him…

I brushed my hair back and leaned on my hand, looking at Edward. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking forward, seemingly listening to the lecture on cellular anatomy that I'm sure he heard many times. He didn't let his stiff position loose and he shifted regularly but mostly away from me.

"I bet you've hear this lecture many times, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I whispered, so quietly that only he could hear. He looked at me in surprise and I smiled. Of course I knew his full name but he didn't know that I didn't only know that but I knew everything about him. I would listen to it again and again.

My eyes traced the blue veins under his pale skin and I knew he could feel my gaze on him. And he couldn't read my mind either. This was good. He wouldn't know that I didn't belong here. That I belonged to a grimmer timeline.

The bell rang and I stared into his coal black eyes. He got up before me and didn't spare me another glance. He was so much taller than me and he walked out, fluidly. Almost every female eye followed him out. But unlike last time he turned around. He looked at me, this time not glaring. There was still a hint of hostility but I could also see the curiosity in his face. I sat rooted to the spot. He was still as bewitching as I remembered. But it isn't like you can forget that kind of beauty.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I looked up…great, Mike.

"It's Bella. Aren't you Mike Newton?" I asked. He was supposed to introduce himself first, I think. He looked surprised but then his smile became overfriendly. No, no, no! What did I just do?

"Yeah, I'm Mike" he said. I nodded and gave a little wave before standing up.

"Hi, Mike. Jessica told me who you were. She said you were friendly" I said, giving a reason to why I knew his name. His smile became a normal one and he nodded, understandingly.

"What class do you have now?" he asked. I looked down and groaned, loudly.

"Gym…do you have gym?" I asked. He nodded and we prepared to walk together. I walked past Alice and Jasper in the hallway. She stared at me and I stopped and gave a slight smile.

"Hi Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen…" I said. She stared at me, her eyes wide and I can tell her eyes glaze over. Jasper looked at me in surprise and he seemed to be gouging my emotions. He could feel my utter calm.

"Stop that Jasper. It makes me uncomfortable, Lieutenant" I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and stared. This was too much fun. I kept walking without stopping. Mike stared at me in shock.

"You know the Cullens?" he asked. I nodded and grinned.

"They're like family…bye, Alice" I said. She had come out of her vision and she grinned at me.

"Bye, Bella" she said in the beautiful voice that chimed like bells. Not like she was in _my _timeline when her voice was dead and full of loneliness. I walked past the curious eyes and passed Rosalie.

"Nice M3, Rosalie" I remarked. She stared at me in shock. She sneered at me and I had to remind myself that I didn't truly know them yet. Only Alice knew to some extent. I was sure she had a vision of me when I first came to Forks. And then again just now but of what I didn't know yet.

"Wow…that's strange. They never acknowledge anyone until now that is" Mike said. I nodded.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that" the baby faced boy continued.

"Oh…Edward Cullen? Red head boy I was sitting next to? He changed his disposition towards me quickly. He's rather curious now about how I knew so many things about him. Bye, Mike" I said, quickly. I left him standing there, dumbstruck and I changed quickly, not thinking. I floated through gym on the mere thought of the Cullens. My beloved family that I had been terrifying nightmares about. I knew they wouldn't go away until the love of my life slept next to me every night.

I walked into the warm office after class to hand in the sheet all my teachers needed to sign and stared at Edward's back. He was talking to Mrs. Cope about switching Biology classes.

"Don't leave the class on account of me Edward or like Emmett likes to call you Eddie" I whispered. Edward spun around and stared at me wide eyed. He turned back around and I thrilled at the idea that I was able to make Edward nervous.

"Mrs. Cope…please let me switch" Edward pleaded in his beautiful velvet voice, turning on his dazzling effects. I was always captivated by it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but there aren't any openings" she stammered. I chuckled quietly and Edward turned around once again.

"Can I help you?" he hissed. This took me aback. He hadn't spoken to me this early. I suppose this could speed up the process a bit. It might even affect his decision on whether or not to leave me and then I wouldn't have to watch all of my family fall in the battle between the newborns and them.

"You don't scare me. You need to feed. Your eyes are too black for my taste. I like them when they're golden…almost a topaz color" I murmured. His back stiffened and he glared at me with hate-filled eyes.

"You should be scared. You don't know anything about me" he protested, angrily with hatred dripping from his words.

"I know everything about you Edward. Didn't you once catch the Spanish influenza? Your mother died from that didn't she?" I whispered. He stared at me with wide eyes and walked past me without saying another word.

"Don't go running to Alice, Edward…she knows why I'm here" I whispered, quietly. He didn't show anything to propose the idea that he had heard but I know he did. I turned to Mrs. Cope who looked rather curious.

"How was your first day, dear?" she asked. I smiled, softly.

"Eventful" was my only answer.


	3. Closed Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.**

**Question: Where are my reviews?**

Closed Book

I sighed…I knew today would be one of those days when I would see Edward. I'd be bored and I would be able to torment him with things that I knew. But this time I'd be outright and do the ultimate sin. I drove to school in something Alice would definitely not approve of. A fitted and sleeveless turtleneck and jeans. They were comfortably but even I knew that it was ugly. The combination just didn't work but I didn't care. I braided my long and thick brown hair in to a rope.

When my other timeline mind had merged with my current body some of my physical appearance changed. I had to live hard in the other timeline. We were on the run in the forest and when I had left we had been in South America. Victoria had followed us there so I we had to do the time ritual quickly. My long brown hair was on of the things that changed. There were no scissors in the rainforest so it had grown to my thighs and I had to wash it in the genuine Amazon River. It had nice minerals so my hair was strong.

My limbs were also leaner and I was a bit stronger as I had to hike for long distances when Edward wasn't carrying me. Sometimes I insisted that I walk or run just like them. My clumsiness had a waned a bit from that.

"Dad, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I walked downstairs. He was already eating cereal and I sighed.

"Oh, sorry Bells. I poured myself some food already" he said, genuinely sorry. He didn't know of my 'great' cooking expertise. I had to fend for myself as well in the Amazon. Well, not really. I had a few vampires to go find food for me. Snake was pretty good. I walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of Pop-Tarts.

"It's fine. I'll just make myself a Pop-Tart and go to school" I said. He nodded as I scarfed down my Pop-Tart with unusual speed. I looked at him.

"Have a good day in school, Bella" he said. As I stood up I nodded and looked at the clock. I had time but I wanted to get to school. Sure, Edward wouldn't be there but my family would.

"I'll make dinner tonight. After school I'm going to stop at the supermarket. We don't have tomatoes" I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"But you haven't even gone in the refrigerator yet. How would you know?" he asked. I smiled and tilted my head.

"Just a feeling" I murmured. I picked up my coat and prepared to walk outside. He attempted to call after me but he stopped and looked down into his cereal. I walked outside and slid into my car seat. I started up the giant monster that was my beloved truck. I hated Victoria for destroying it and leaving Esme's ashes in it. She had left a note to let us know. Evil witch!

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said as I passed the expensive M3. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi Alice. Rosalie Lillian Hale…Rochester right? Unfortunate what happened to you? I'm sorry about what you've become" I said, quietly. She stared at me in shock and so did Emmett. I kept walking and passed Lauren and her cronies. They looked at me surprised and Lauren grabbed my arm. Alice got out of the car and leaned against it, worried.

"How do you know the Cullens, new girl?" demanded Lauren. Alice flitted over like the little prima ballerina she was.

"She's family, Mallory. Bella, come on with me" Alice said. She slid a hard cold arm around my shoulders. Lauren stared in shock and we walked back to the M3.

"So…Edward ran to Alaska to the Denali coven?" I asked, quietly. Rosalie spoke up for the first time and held hostility in her voice.

"Who do you think you are? We don't know you but how do you know us?" Rosalie demanded. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you're looking for answers you won't get it. If you don't want Emmett or Esme or Jasper to die you'll just do as I say. I know things that Alice doesn't know. She won't know because it's too far in the future. I know what you are and I swear you won't tell if you promise not to tell Edward that I know. He needs to figure out by himself" I said, smiling. They looked at me in surprise.

"I can't die! I'm the strongest…in the world!" Emmett said, proudly. I looked at him, calmly.

"The flame headed demon _will _kill you with two of her newborn army…her generals. A man named Riley and a woman named Bree" I said, slowly. Emmett looked at me in shock.

"Can you see the future like me?" asked Alice. I sighed and looked down.

"I can't tell you, Alice. I want to. I really do but I can't mess up the timeline. Only when the time is right can I mess it up. That won't be until much later…" I murmured, more to myself. I turned to Alice who sighed.

"I can't see anything that's dangerous…except you maybe. Maybe the decision hasn't been made" Alice suggested. I laughed, bitterly.

"It wasn't made yet. But for me it is…oh Alice…" I murmured. Alice looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by 'timeline'? Can you see alternate futures depending on choices?" she asked, curiously. I laughed and looked at the time. I still had time and I shook my head.

"I can't answer your first question. But no I definitely can't see alternate futures. I can't see but I _know_ it to a certain point because…I'll tell you soon but not now. Edward would overreact. He's prone to do so, isn't he?" I asked, addressing Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"He's boring too! I gotta go. Let's go Rose" Emmett said, excited. He gave me the lightest pat on the head to avoid crushing my skull and walked away. Rosalie didn't wave but she nodded, which was the most civility that she had ever shown me.

"I'll walk inside with you. Come on, Jasper…you won't hurt her" Alice said. I smiled at him as he got out, rather slowly. I looked at him, kindly.

"I trust you, Jasper. Anyway, Alice…the day Edward comes back I want to look really good. You think you can leave me something that day in the morning?" I asked, more to humor her. She grinned widely and nodded, excitedly.

"Yes! I've always wanted a life-sized Barbie doll. Now I have a Barbie Bella" she said, happily. I laughed, quietly and we walked in as a trio. I drew the eyes of Jessica and Angel. Their mouthes were hanging open.

"Jasper. Alice. I need to talk to them. I'll see you guys later. Remember, my clothes Alice. Bye" I said, quietly, not wanting to draw attention. But I did anyway they said goodbye. Even Jasper was smiling a bit.

"Bella! You just got here yesterday! How do you know the Cullens?" squealed Jessica the moment they walked away.

"Everyone except for Edward Cullen…even Rosalie to an extent is my family. Maybe not the parents but the kids are like siblings. I've known them for a while" I commented. Angela stared in shock as Emmett and Rosalie walked past.

"Get to class, Bella. Or are you going to ditch?" Emmett asked. Rosalie hushed him and rolled her eyes.

"We promise we won't tell" Rosalie said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Rosalie" I said. She nodded and they continued to walk gracefully down the hall. I have no idea how someone as big as Emmett can move gracefully…I should be used to it but not seeing him for a little more than three month does that to you. You got that right. We had been on the run for two months and a week before I was sent back.

"Wow…you talked to Rosalie Hale! She's so gorgeous! She doesn't deserve that kind of beauty" Jessica said, a little bitterly. I glared at her and rolled my eyes at her pettiness. Rosalie turned around and glared at her with coal black eyes.

"Don't speak of my sister that way. It's annoying and I don't appreciate it. She's gone through a lot. She lost her parents and just because she's gifted with amazing beauty doesn't give you the right to berate her about it. It's not becoming, Jessica" I said, coldly. In my time I had to become much tougher thus colder. I had shunned all human company on the extremely rare times that people actually found us when we were running.

"I…I'm sorry" she said, shocked at my anger. Rosalie had a touched expression on her face that she turned in the mask. She turned on her heel and continued to walk and Emmett nodded in thanks to me. I smiled and turned back to Angela.

"Come on, Angela" I said. I linked arms with her and dragged her with me through school. I drove to the grocery after school and looked around. I would need pasta, tomatoes, marinara sauce, and mozzarella. Oh basil!

"That will be…" the clerk droned. She looked too bored with her life. I hope she was happy with her boring life. I hated my life when I was on the run and the only bright light was Edward. The only reason I wanted to live was Edward and if I had given out not only would my life end so would his. I was the reason for existence…well not yet anyway, not here. But that didn't discourage me. Until _this _Edward realized that he loved me as well. I didn't doubt his love for me. He had once claimed that he loved me even before he had known me.

I handed her the money and went home, quickly. I made dinner to Charlie's surprise. He probably think I inherited my mother's talent for cooking and when I say talent I mean the nonexistent kind, no offense to Renee. I love her but taking care of her twice? It was fun once but not another and even handling her for three weeks after being away from her so long was rather tiring.

"That's good lasagna, Bella" Charlie said after he tasted my food. I grinned at the compliment and sat down to eat across from him.

"Yeah, I like to make it, a lot" I said. Charlie grinned and nodded as he wolfed it down more. He sipped some water.

"I wouldn't even mind! All I know how to make is fried eggs and bacon…I wouldn't be much help to you" Charlie said. I nodded and sighed.

"Well, that can't be helped. I'll cook for you and on the off chance that I'm kidnapped I'll make sure to leave food for you so you don't kill yourself with poisonous foods" I joked…well half joked, anyway. I just have to remember to make him something when I have to run from James. Man, I hate that guy but I have to let him bite me. And if Edward doesn't suck the blood out in time then I'd become…no! Gotta wait until I'm married!

"Hey, Dad…what do you think about the Cullens?" I asked. Charlie smiled at my curiosity. Like hell…I know more about them then he did.

"They're a great family and Doctor Cullen is a great asset to the community. Some people in town don't understand that. They are a close family and keep to themselves. They don't understand how amazing it is that we have such a great doctor as Doctor Cullen" Charlie said. I nodded, in agreement.

"Carlisle is so very nice. Alice is my best friend. I've known her for a while" I said. Charlie stared at me in shock.

"How long have you known…which one is Alice?" Charlie asked. I laughed, quietly at his naïveté.

"The very short one with spiked black hair. I've known her for a little while. She's so very nice" I said, smiling. She was also a psycho pixie but I wouldn't say that. That'd make him think that I hate her, which is far from true.

"So…I'm extremely tired from school so I'm going go upstairs and attempt to finish my Trig homework, okay?" I asked. Charlie had raised eyebrows but he nodded, nonetheless. I rushed upstairs and picked up a pack of cookies I had bought. They _were _my favorite and they didn't sell that in the middle of nowhere.

I checked my e-mail and saw a bunch from my mother. She had sent them to me over the course of only two days but there were at least 10. Most of them concerning my first day of school. I told her about the Cullens and Alice, who was my best friend. I couldn't really speak to her getting ready. And I told her about classes and my human friends…I saved Edward for last.

The week passed by quickly and I usually sat with my friends…my humans friends that is. I swung by their table everyday and even Rosalie and Jasper seemed to enjoy my company. But they would all have to shield their thoughts about me. The next week, I knew that Edward would be there.

To my enjoyment and annoyance it snowed. Usually, I hated the snow but today wasn't one of those days. I had missed snow. It was clean and cold. The Amazon was muggy, dirty, and hot.

At lunch, I looked at him and smiled, laughing inside. He redirected his gaze to his plate and I exchanged a look with the rest of his family. I could see the laughter in their eyes and even Rosalie was amused. She wasn't amused easily.

"Edward Cullen's back" Jessica giggled. I nodded and sighed.

"I know…he doesn't like me much so I can't speak to Alice or Rosalie or Jasper or Emmett" I sighed, annoyed. Why couldn't Edward just finish his emo stage? Oh…right, I have to almost get killed by a car…nice.

Later, I went to Biology and sat next to Edward. I didn't pay attention to the teacher…what's his name? Mr. Banner, I think. We were supposed to judge the cells and what phase they were in.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan" he said, smiling. His smile scrambled my thoughts and my mind snapped back to the mission he had laid out before me. He hadn't wanted to send me but Alice said that when we were doing the ritual she saw our future disappear.

"Didn't have a chance? You were glaring at me" I said, it popping out. I was so used to having a playful banter with Edward that it had slipped out. A delicately arched eyebrow raised.

"I…I apologize for my behavior. I wasn't feeling well" he said, casually. I gave him an apprehensive sigh and closed my eyes to suppress my anger.

"You're not very honest are you? You _can't _get sick" I pointed out. He looked at me in surprise.

"Everyone catches an illness once in a while. Anyway, I apologize for my behavior before. I must've scared you" he said. I snorted and muttered under my breath, highly aware that he could hear me.

"You don't scare me" I muttered. I heard his delicate chuckle and had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I had forgotten how he was an ass until we had begun to date. I don't even know when we established that relationship. I had found out he was a vampire and then…

"How do you know my name?" I asked, suddenly. I had never figured that out. Had he heard it through someone's head?

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name." Including you for some unknown reason…it was kind of weird. I was happy about my privacy in my head though. That had made me ideal for this mission. "The whole town's been awaiting your arrival."

"I see…that's not what my question was. When people meet me they generally call me Isabella…have you been eavesdropping?" I teased. He was a good actor. He didn't miss a beat in his response.

"People just seem to talk about you quite a bit. You've been correcting them. I just wanted to put you at ease" he said, quietly. I smiled slightly.

"That's very considerate of you. I'm curious…" I said. He acted as if he didn't hear my last comment. He leaned away from me and took a deep breath. He suppressed the shudder.

"Feels like a fistful of flames being shoved down your throat" I muttered. He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes but he said nothing.

"Get started!" Mr. Banner called.

"Ladies first, partner?" he said, gesturing to the microscope. I looked at him, a curious expression on my face I'm sure. He was so very sweet and I dreaded the time when he would refuse to speak to me.

"Or, I could go first, if you wish" he muttered. I held up a hand and a light dusting of pink spread in my cheeks.

"No," I said firmly, "I'll go first". That's the way it was supposed to be. I was supposed to change as little as possible now. But once we got to when he left me…I had no idea what I would do.

I pulled myself up to the microscope, my long brown braid falling down over my shoulder and I leaned on my hand, looking into it.

"Prophase" I announced.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked. He reached forward and touched my hand to stop me from taking out the slide. I didn't move. I was used to his cool skin. It didn't bother me and he pulled back first, slowly and cautiously.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, quietly. I nodded slowly and retracted my hand as well. He quickly looked away from my gaze and into the microscope.

"Prophase" he agreed. I looked at him, agitated. I wasn't going to play games and I had never realized how long we had gone not being together. It was quite disconcerting.

"You didn't believe me?" I asked. He smiled, amused at my antics.

"No…but I like to clarify before I write down the answer" he responded. I looked down as he wrote in elegant script on his paper. I looked down at my own writing. It had improved since my last visit to this classroom. It wasn't elegant but it was prettier at least. I took out the slide and slid in the next one. He looked in quickly, barely glancing at it.

"Anaphase" he said. I smiled, innocently yet there was an air of smugness.

"May I?" I asked, sweetly. He looked at me and his face showed nothing. It wasn't surprising.

He feared so little and he only feared me getting hurt, something that had been inevitable if he didn't turn me into a vampire. I looked and nodded, confirming that he was correct.

"Slide three?" I asked. I didn't move from my perch near the microscope. I held out my hand and he dropped it into my hand. I noticed he avoided touching me again.

"Do I have cooties, Edward?" I asked, quietly. He smirked to himself but again avoided my sarcastic questions. I didn't have patience for cryptic Edward the first time and I didn't now. I merely glanced and looked up.

"Interphase" I said, bored. I had known this too. Edward had tutored me even when we were in the Amazon. Something about education being very important. I currently knew how to distinguish different cells. And that'll be helpful in life…I guess speaking Greek would be helpful. Not in the small town of Forks however…

I noticed that Mike was staring at Edward, angrily, almost. So he was jealous? Why when Edward was obviously not a big fan of me at the moment?

I looked in his eyes and saw how they were much lighter and I decided to point it out. I leaned on my hand, and stared at him with clear eyes. His eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked slightly pissed off.

"Why are you staring at me? It's impolite" he said, in a strained voice. I smiled at that and shook my head. He was being such a hypocrite.

"Then why do you always stare at me? I was just thinking about how light your eyes are. I was wondering if you got contacts?" I asked. He looked at me with incredulity and I couldn't help but giggle softly. He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"No…what a strange question from such a…" he trailed off and looked away. I laughed and sighed.

"From such a strange girl? I just thought there was something different about your eyes. They're lighter. They match your siblings. Speaking of them…you look just like them for someone you aren't even related to" I said, making a point. He stiffened and looked away.

He didn't answer right away as he tried to formulate a response to that but he almost succeeded in making me believe his sad expression if he didn't have that calculating glint in his eyes hat I knew so well. I couldn't help but smirk.

"My father and mother adopted us because of the reason that we all have the same medical problems. We all have insomnia and we all lost out skin pigment at a young age" he said. I smiled and nodded and he looked at me incredulously. He thought I was crazy because I was smiling about this

"Such an impressive lie in such a short time. You're very skilled. Much better than me, I think" I said as Mr. Banner walked over. He just stared at me wide-eyed before getting his composure again as Mr. Banner came over.

"So, Edward, don't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" asked Mr. Banner. I sighed.

"Bella" Edward and I prompted. I stared at him in surprise before turning back to Mr. Banner.

"Actually, I identified three out of five" I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked, skeptically. I leaned back and nodded once.

"I have. But not with onion root" I said, trying not to sound as if I was disgusted by the onion root, though I was. The smell burned my eyes.

"Whitefish blastula?" the biology teacher asked. I nodded in confirmation.

This seemed to surprise him, which I didn't know why. I had never really seen this side of him. Did he assume all his students to be completely stupid besides Edward? That really insulted me.

"Were you in an advance placement class in Phoenix?" he asked. I nodded once.

"I take my studies seriously and I'm most definitely not stupid" I stated once. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners," he commented.

While walking away he muttered, "So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves."

I glared at his back and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Maybe, if he tried to teach them…it isn't my fault I know the material" I sighed. Edward looked at me in surprise.

"You heard him?" he asked. I grinned and nodded.

"I lived in South America for a while. It was kill or be killed and I had to learn how to stalk animals to eat. I have good hearing."

That was most definitely not a lie. Well…my Edward tended to kill animals for me most of the time. But there were times when I had to do that.

"So you aren't too upset about the snow, then?" he asked. I grinned and tugged on my braid and played with the end of it.

"Excellent deductive skills, Mr. Cullen. I hate the cold. But definitely not the wet. I was in the Amazon. Humidity and I are best friends."

"Forks must be a strange place to live" he commented. I leaned into my hand even more and looked out the window to see that the snow had turned in rain that fell heavily.

"You have no idea. This place is like a gigantic déjà vu. Well, I guess that isn't _too_ surprising. I lived her for a couple months after I was born. Originally, I didn't want to come back. But then I realized that my family's here" I said, still staring outside the window. I could tell that inwardly he was surprised by my words.

"Why didn't you want to come at first?"

I refused to look at his expression so I contemplated his words while staring out of the closed window. I wish I could open it. The fresh rain smell was my favorite, besides Edward's smell of course.

"It's entirely too complicated."

At this I turned to look at him and eyes were searching my face for an answer. He was curious. Very curious. I would be too if a weird girl showed up knowing entirely too much.

"I think I can keep up. I'm not stupid either" he said, as he fought to keep an amused expression off his face as he quoted me.

"My mother got remarried last September."

"That's not too complex. What makes it so complicated?" Edward asked. I looked him over and took in his entire image, trying to brand what he looked like into my mind. Wasn't too hard since I had had an entire other life with him.

"Well, Phil, is a minor league baseball player. Do you like baseball? You seem like a baseball type of person" I said, getting off topic. Edward's lips twisted into a smile and he nodded.

"I do like baseball. What gave you that presumption?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"I don't know. Just something about you. I hear playing in storms is fun. Anyway, Phil isn't good per say. He's all right. He moves around a lot" I said. He nodded and seemed to come up with an assumption.

"So your mother wanted to send you here to travel with him."

"Uh…no. I sent myself" I answered.

"I don't understand."

He frowned at that and I couldn't help but smile. It was difficult for him to concede defeat.

"I'm not too surprised. Most of what I say makes people confused. Especially, your siblings. Anyway…she stayed with me for a while but being away from her made her very unhappy. So, I decided to send myself here. I was going to FedEx myself but I reminded myself it was a little unpractical" I said, making a joke. He chuckled quietly at that and I continued.

"And then I realized I should come if I want to. I'm trying to be as optimistic as possible. Charlie is my family too. He's my father and I should try and spend as much time with him as possible. Because tomorrow can be my last day or it could be his" I stated. He seemed to be thinking about my answer.

"And what do you think about the subject of death?"

"The last enemy to be defeated is death" I quoted. He smiled at my quote but his eyes were deadly serious.

"You seem to be a person who has seen many things to be able to say that with such confidence. To say something like that you must be someone who has seen suffering and grief" Edward noted. I stiffened and looked out of the window again.

"I…I…I have."

"You're a very unhappy person underneath all of that" he said, gesturing to me. I couldn't help but quirk a smile.

"So what? I came here with a purpose…for someone that I love very much" I said, thinking of the Cullens. He seemed to be thinking that I was thinking of my mother. He looked at me with heavy lidded eyes.

"That's not fair."

I looked at him with burning chocolate eyes and he seemed surprised at the passion in my eyes.

"Don't talk to me about _fair_. _Life_ isn't _fair_" I snarled in rage. He didn't jump but I could see that I had made him inwardly flinch. I turned away.

"I know a little about the unfairness of life" he said. I laughed bitterly, doing a complete turn around from how I had been feeling before.

"No. You don't. I…I don't belong here. But I'm here because I love my family. Me being here isn't fair but I'm here anyway. You think _you_ have it bad with your so called diseases. Think about someone who knows how bad the future can be like me!" I hissed in anger. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean about the future?"

"Don't ask those questions of me. You didn't answer my questions truthfully, I won't answer yours" I said, my anger subsiding. I buried my face in my hands. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"You don't want an audience to pain and suffering and that's why you act as you do. You're hurting."

His words made me looked up at him in shock. Before I schooled my face and averted my eyes.

"Am I wrong?" he asked, knowing he wasn't. I couldn't help but flinch and he gave me a sad smile.

"I didn't think so" he said, answering his own question. I groaned and looked away in annoyance.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. I'm annoyed at myself. For being too easy to read. I'm like an open book" I stated. He gave a cryptic smile. But his eyes made me see that he was astonished at what I said.

"I find you very difficult to read. You're more like a book that's closed and locked but on the back there are little excerpts" he suggested. I giggled at what he said and he looked at me in confusion.

"That's a terrible analogy. Almost as bad as the one about heroin and ice cream" I stated. He looked at me in confusion.

"I never said anything about heroin and—"

I cut him off and said, "You must typically a good reader."

He nodded in agreement and I smiled at the fact that I had sort of distracted him. He was never distracted.

"Usually." He flashed me a crooked smile. My favorite smile. I couldn't help but blush deeply. He recoiled and I froze up and my face was drained of all blood. Suddenly, Mr. Banner called for our attention and I turned around and stared at him. I didn't pay attention through the entire lecture.

I was thinking about what he had said to me. I sighed and the day passed in a blur. As I walked through the parking lot and to my truck, I pulled out harshly without thinking and spun to face the right way. I looked out to see the Cullen hanging by Edward's car. Alice smiled at me and the others gave me curt smiles.

Except for Edward.

He stared at me, in deep thought. Without thinking I slammed the car into reverse and almost hit someone's car. I jumped in surprise and bit my lip. I looked to see Edward laughing out loud. I flushed and drove away, thoroughly embarrassed.


	4. Occurrence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry, this is pretty short for my long absence but I got distracted.**

Occurrence

I sat up straight, my hair wild and my heart pounding. I closed my eyes at the harsh dreams. Even after meeting Edward, I still had terrible nightmares. But they weren't about being separated from the love of my life. It was about Victoria. I wasn't worried about James. James was a nasty little jerk but Victoria was the dangerous one.

I walked to the window and stared outside. The front yard was decorated in a layering of snow and I shivered, feeling the cold even though my heat was blasted. The cold outside was nothing like the feel of vampire skin. I walked to the bathroom and blasted the hot water and washed my wild hair. I decided to let it hang that day and I slid on a long sleeved and form fitting turtleneck and jeans with a pair of combat boots.

When I walked to my truck, I had to sit in the bitter cold for 15 minutes, waiting for my car to warm up. In the mean time, I was drinking hot chocolate out of a thermos while eating a bagel in my other hand. Waiting for the car itself was too annoying for my growing impatience. But I had missed it. Ah well. You win some and you lose some.

Driving through the snow was a problem as well. Heat and humidity were my best friends. Snow…was not. Rain I could do. But frozen rain could go screw itself.

As I pulled in the driveway, I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned as I stepped from the car and glanced in the general direction. Edward was staring at me. He seemed to expect me to blush. His fists were clenched tightly. I smiled and lifted my hand to wave.

Wait…why was this so familiar…

Oh well, doesn't matter. I tried to walk towards the end of the truck but being my regular clumsy self, I slipped and fell hard on my butt.

"That freaking hurt" I muttered to my self. I looked up to see Edward staring with his lips pressed together. I knew that look. He was trying not to laugh at me. I glared at the ground and pulled myself up, gripping the edge of it to get to the back of my car. Just as I got to the back I bent down and smiled in spite of myself.

Charlie had put snow chains on my tire. That's how I had gotten to school so easily…

Wait, snow chains.

I looked up with wide eyes just as Tyler and his speeding truck raced forward. I couldn't move. I wouldn't. Because this was how things were supposed to play out. I caught a glimpse of Edward who looked shocked.

"Crap."

Suddenly, a hand was pushing me down and I stared at Edward who had pulled me out of the way of the car and pushed it back. I had used my hands to make sure I didn't crack my head on the ice aagain. That would've hurt.

A lot.

The car spun back towards us once more as if I were a danger magnet. Which I am. But still…

Edward's hands blurred and he grabbed with large hands at the metal. His hands caused a large dent in the side of his car but effectively stopped it form crushing me. I stared with unimpressed eyes. I'd seen him fight a vampire. A metal death trap wasn't too great.

Edward turned to survey my reaction and when he saw my bored expression, he gave me a look of incredulity before blurring and jumping over my truck and disappearing. I felt a burning sensation in my palms and looked down to see the skin scraped raw off. There were pieces of skin still on and under the dry skin there was new pink skin that looked sensitive to the touch. In the bitter cold, the pink turned red and blood began to fall from my hands. I wiped it frantically against my shirt but realized that wasn't working since my palms were still bleeding.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted. It wasn't the cold and biting cold that caused pain. It was the fact that there were six vampires present and that…I didn't like blood. I moaned when someone screamed to call an ambulance.

I tried to look past the car and could see glimpses of people crying.

"Get Tyler out of the car!" instructed someone.

I blinked and looked down at the blood in horror, as if seeing it for the first time. It was strange…the one thing that frightened me most was the one thing that I was going to want more than anything when I became a vampire. I could hear the people shouting but their words weren't making any sense any more.

I could feel my hands shaking as the blood covered almost every inch of my skin.

"Someone get her out of there!"

"Mr. Banner! Something…something's wrong with Bella!"

It sounded like Jessica but…what she was saying wasn't making much sense. I started to hear the sirens as my hands shook even harder. I couldn't tear my eyes from the multitude of blood.

And then I as I heard someone shifting Tyler's van, I let out an ear-piercing scream. It seemed to make the world stop as I continued to scream. Someone hauled me up in a cradlehold as I continued to scream. They placed me on a stretcher and they tried to push me into a lying position. I cringed and stayed in my position, not moving or stopping the screaming as they put me in the ambulance.

"Miss, are you okay? Is something hurting?" a female EMT asked. I could barely shake my head and she looked at me before checking for broken bones.

"There's a silver Volvo following us" the male EMT said. The female EMT nodded and I tried to tear my eyes away from the blood to see if it was really who I thought it was.

"I-it's Edward…Edward Cullen" I whispered. The female EMT blinked in surprise.

"Ah…it's Dr. Cullen's son. It's fine. What's wrong miss?" the male EMT asked. I took a deep breath and held it while I watched the blood falling from my hands in streams. The female EMT seemed to suddenly realize what was wrong.

"Dear God! She has hemophobia! Someone help me get the blood off" she commanded. I continued to tremble and my shallow breaths were the only sound as they washed the blood from my clammy skin. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" I shrieked. I could still feel as if it were sliding down my arms. We got to the hospital and the EMT called for a wheelchair. I was placed into it as I still stared, wide-eyed at my hands.

"We're going to get you to Dr. Carlos" the EMT promised. That made me convulse and shake my head, violently.

"No…I want Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen" I said, sharply, though I still trembled. The EMT glanced at me in surprise before nodding. She pushed me into the emergency room and they transferred me to a bed. Edward glided to my bedside and then cleared his throat. He was about to speak when I saw Tyler.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"You should be! You should learn to drive more carefully" the EMT snarled, protectively. I looked at her in surprise and she pushed my hair back behind my ear. She glared at Tyler and he frowned.

"What is Cullen doing here?"

"I saved her. From getting killed. By you" Edward said, flatly. I shook one more time as I took in Tyler's bloodstained bandages. I cringed away from him and buried my face in my hands so all I saw was darkness. It calmed me down a little.

"Bella! Bella!"

I peeked from my hands to see Charlie working his through the emergency room. He rushed to my side.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you?" he asked, frantically, looking over me for broken bones. The EMT crossed her arms.

"Hello, I'm Melinda, the EMT who helped your daughter. Did you know she has hemophobia? And a strong case of it, as well" Melinda said. I glanced at Edward who was looking at me, incredulously. Charlie looked rather confused and I glanced at Tyler. He looked confused as well. I cringed again when I saw his bandages.

"I'm sorry. What is hemophobia?" Charlie asked. Edward seemed to fade into the background and he leaned on the wall next to my bed.

"Your daughter has a very intense fear of blood. She started screaming when she saw all the blood on her hands and it took almost ten minutes to calm her down" Melinda explained. Charlie blinked in surprise.

"She was never scared of blood before" he said. Edward tilted his head as he looked at me. I looked up at him with wide and scared eyes. He frowned.

"I see. It's a recent development. Come this way. We have to give Dr. Cullen space to work. I'll find someone to speak with you about Bella's hemophobia" Melinda said. Charlie nodded and looked at me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked again but softer now. He looked less frantic and more worried. I nodded.

"I-I am…but the blood. I smell it…"

"Humans can't smell blood" Edward said, flatly. I looked at him and Charlie was surprised to see him there as well but said nothing on it.

"I can…it smells like salt…and copper. I can't stand it" I murmured. Charlie seemed to see that as his dismissal and he left rather quickly. I turned to Edward and beckoned to the curtains.

"Close them please. I'd like what we're about to discuss to be kept between the two of us."

He frowned but closed them, quickly. I leaned back and looked at him, tilting my head. Now that the curtains were closed, I didn't catch glimpses of blood bags connected to people or Tyler's bloodstained bandages.

"You really are an enigma, you know" Edward said, a tone in his voice that sounded almost amused. Except I knew that it was actually him trying to figure something out. I looked up, still trembling slightly.

"Am I? Having hemophobia doesn't automatically make me an enigma. It just makes me different" I said, harshly. Edward quirked an eyebrow and I had to remind myself that this wasn't my Edward. Not yet, no matter how much he looked like him.

"How did you come to be that way?" Edward asked, curiously. I glared at him and he looked taken aback.

"That's none of your business. You shouldn't question me. I should question you. How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked. Edward's eyes hardened and he looked at me sharply.

"I was standing next to you."

"Try again, Edward" I said, coolly. Edward's expression was stony as he looked at me. I was frustrating him, I knew.

"I _was_ standing next to you" Edward reiterated. I laughed.

"Bullshit. I saw you standing by your car. Can anything but bullshit come out of your mouth? Maybe that's why I can't stand you sometimes. Because you're a liar" I spat. Edward suddenly looked taken aback but not hurt. I don't think I could hurt him yet. He didn't care for me enough yet.

He was about to say something when the curtains open and I saw the man whom had become my father. My sad father. My undead father.

Carlisle Cullen.

He seemed slightly surprised by the hurt and anger on my face. Edward was staring at me, coolly but his eyes were flashing with anger and annoyance.

I knew I was going to like this Edward. Who didn't treat me like I was made of porcelain.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Carlisle asked in a musical voice. I offered a bright smile and I could _feel_ the tears welling in my eyes as I saw him whole again.

"N-no…Edward was just leaving. You must be Dr. Cullen" I said, willing my trembling to stop. But it started more violently when I saw a nurse walk by with a vial of blood. I flinched so badly that I slammed into the wall behind me. Dr. Cullen rushed forward.

"Hello Carlisle. I believe this conversation is finished" Edward said, sharply. I offered a light and pleasant smile but I was sure that Edward could see the fear in my eyes as I flinched from the light and the blood. I could smell it without the curtains.

"Far from it, Edward" I said, softly as he walked away. He turned suddenly before throwing the curtains shut. I smiled at the curtains and relaxed considerably. Dr. Cullen offered me a smile.

"I see you've met my son" he started. I nodded.

"He sees me as an enigma I shouldn't have snapped at him. I suppose that I could be considered conundrum" I said, thinking to myself. Carlisle blinked in surprise as he looked down at my wrapped hands. It was made of clean linens as the EMT had wrapped it twice so I wouldn't see the blood if it happened.

"I see. Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" he asked, gently as he checked the clipboard in hand.

"Better. Much better than before. I just want to leave as soon as possible. I hate hospitals" I muttered. Carlisle nodded, understandingly.

"I understand. I see you have an intense case of hemophobia. That would explain your panic after the car accident" Carlisle said. I nodded but I knew he knew that I had a question.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Can you smell the blood too?" I asked, quietly. Carlisle seemed shocked by the question and was debating with himself. He finally looked at me with soft eyes and a smile.

"Yes. I can."

**Time of Day**

"You lifted the van off of me."

Edward turned around and raised an eyebrow. I knew he knew that I was coming. His shoulders had stiffened and he had looked ready to turn around anyway.

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" he said. His tone insulted my sanity or insanity, whichever. He was looking at me in complete disbelief and annoyance.

"I know you did. I saw you" I said, simply. My tone didn't change into a defense or anything of the sort. It was pure and simple fact. He had lifted the van off of me and we both knew it. He was only trying to deny it.

"Nobody will ever believe you" Edward snapped, his voice sounding slightly mocking. I smiled slowly and sadly.

"I know. That's why I wasn't going to tell anyone."

Edward stopped and looked at me in surprise and shock.

"Then why does it matter?" he asked.

"It matters to me. I'd like to know how and why you saved me. You owe me an explanation."

"I don't own you _anything_" Edward growled. His expression was bordering on extreme anger and fury. He was angry that he didn't affect me. And that was only intriguing him even more.

"Then why are you so angry? If you don't owe me anything then just walk away. But, I'm going to lie for you. Remember that. I don't lie unless it's for something exceptionally important. So, I'd like to at least know why" I said, softly though my tone was stern, as if I were chastising him. He took in a deep breath, centering himself. He suddenly looked very old.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"  
"I thought I made that clear."

"Fine. Then I hope you enjoy disappointment" he said before turning to walk away.

And I let him.


End file.
